A Tale of Friendship
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: [Hiatus] The Lorax fixed the Once-ler with a disapproving stare, "Tell me this, beanpole, where do you get the idea that I can speak the tongue of dragons? I'm the speaker of the trees! So since when does that include dragons? Huh? Huh? Never, that's when! And if you know what's good for you, beanpole, you'll do well to remember it!"


I've been watching _How to Train Your Dragon_ to help de-stress me and then with the release of _Dr. Seuss' the Lorax_… well… this is what a plot bunny of mine came up with.

Disclaimer: _Dr. Seuss' the Lorax_ and _How to Train Your Dragon_ do not belong to me and this also includes characters. The title for this story was inspired from the soundtrack of _How to Train Your Dragon_ (and originally it was going to be called "A Forbidden Friendship" but I decided to change it). So basically the only thing I own is this [crazy] crossover story of mine and that's it.

* * *

A Tale of Friendship  
_Prologue_

* * *

"What's going on?"

As soon as he awoke, the Once-ler knew that something was off. And it wasn't because the orange puffball and a group of brown Bar-bar-loots weren't there to greet him as soon as he opened his eyes. And it was only when he stepped outside that he felt how the air was thick with tension. His first assumption was that someone else came along and cut down a Truffula tree (_oh, they better not be stealing my_ _brilliant idea!_) and if that were the case then that explained the Lorax's absence.

But those thoughts were pushed aside when Melvin came bounding over to him and that's what really told him that something wasn't right. They didn't waste time as Melvin led him the way to the destination that would reveal the answer as to why the Lorax, Pipsqueak and the rest of the Bar-bar-loots, and the other animals were absent upon waking. And as they grew nearer, Once-ler felt a sense of dread fill him. What if someone was hurt? What if the mustache tried to put a ridiculous plan of his into action and this time the end results were really, _really_ bad?

Up ahead, he caught sight of the familiar friendly creatures and began to count to see if anyone was missing. But they were all there (except for one "magical" Lorax) and that's when he carefully paid attention as he now stood beside them. The brown Bar-bar-loots, the Humming-fish, and the Swomee-swans were all huddled behind some Truffula trees and the expressions on their faces were of uncertainty and… fear? Was that fear in their eyes? Even Melvin was hesitant to go on any further. What exactly was going on here? What was making them all so… so… _jumpy?_

But then he finally looked ahead to see a familiar puffball standing and he decided to be brave and approach the Lorax. That's when he asked him what was going on and the Lorax didn't bother to send him a glance. Instead, he merely raised a furry hand and pointed at a very medium sized, oddly shaped smoldering black… rock?

…

_That_ was what was making the creatures uncomfortable – a _rock?_

"_Oh_-kay," Once-ler said. "And could you tell me what your guys' issue is with the rock?"

This is what finally causes the great Lorax to splutter as he turns to face the tall human. "You think that's a _rock?_ That… that _isn't_ a rock, beanpole!" The Lorax lowers his voice as his eyes dart back to what was assumed to be a "rock". Silence sits between the two and Once-ler crosses his arms as he waits for the mustache to tell him what it really was. "That's a _dragon._"

Once-ler feels the urge to laugh bubbling within him and he coughs into his hand to mask it.

"A dragon, you say?"

This time he does laugh when the Lorax nods.

"Do you want to get eaten, beanpole? You're going to wake it up!"

It took a great deal amount to contain his laughter, but the twinkle of amusement in his eyes lingered. "Well, then, why don't you go ask this "dragon" what he's doing here."

The Lorax fixed the Once-ler with a disapproving stare, "Tell me this, beanpole, where do you get the idea that I can speak the tongue of dragons? I'm the speaker of the trees! So since when does that include dragons? Huh? _Huh?_ Never, that's when! And if you know what's good for you, beanpole, you'll do well to remember it!"

"Uh-huh. So in other words, this is just another one of your schemes in trying to get me to leave, isn't it?"

"What? No! That is in fact a dragon—"

"Oh ho-ho, I knew it." A soft, self-satisfied chuckle came next. "Really, I thought I made myself clear; I'm not leaving. Besides I already made my promise of not cutting down another tree so I don't see what your deal is. I'm not cutting any Truffula trees down. I'm harvesting the truffs in a safe way. And I just can't believe that you're still trying to get me to leave. And by telling me that that boulder over there is a _dragon?_ Really, you need to do a better job than that if you're going to try and run me out."

"Uh… Beanpole—"

"Because," Once-ler continued, "you know what? Everyone knows that dragons don't exist. They aren't real! They're made-up creatures."

"Beanpole—"

"That's why they're called "mythical creatures" and that's why you don't see any flying high in the sky _at this very moment_."

"_Beanpole!_"

"What?" Once-ler came to a halt in his pacing as he turned his face to stare down at the Lorax whose green eyes were unusually wide and transfixed on the object casting its shadow over him.

… A _very_ oddly shaped shadow at that…

And, as he slowly turned to face the caster of the shadow, Once-ler realized that maybe – just maybe – he should listen to Mustache a little more often than not.

Why? Because lo and behold! It's a dragon looming over him with what appears to be a sneer on its face.

"… _Oh_."


End file.
